Mind-set
by OneRealImonkey
Summary: Lorrain Lynwood is a wheelchair bound 14 year old girl who suffers from extreme migraines. Could there be something more to it than that? What does Magneto want with her? Will she learn control? Read to find out more... on hiatus


_**This is set after X1 and before X2. I have put a year and a half between X1 and X2 so my story can take place. I have also set X1 at the end of the summer term so my story will fit.**_

 _ **I don't know whether they would go to the UK but they do in this.**_

 _ **Parings: Jean/Scott (engaged). Rogue/Bobby.**_

 _ **I don't own this franchise but I do own my OCs.**_

X-men: Mind-set.

.

Scott Summers and Jean Grey approached 132 Foxglove Avenue, London, England. One week ago they were on top of The Statue of Liberty saving the world and now they were back to the usual mutant recruiting like nothing had happened. This girl had been picked up this morning and the Professor seemed very worried about her. Her powers were, from what they could tell, severely disabling her and this is why they had travelled all the way to the UK. The two teachers thought about what they knew about her so far.

Lorrain Lynwood was not your average 14 year old. That much was clear if you looked at her medical records. She didn't have wings or scales or any difference in appearance from anyone else, not that anyone had seen her for just over a year. On top of the fact that she was born paralysed from the waist down she was also burdened with an almost nonstop migraine that stopped her from living her life. She couldn't stop the pounding in her head and doctors were stumped. They had said it was a disability and from then on she was home-schooled because public school became too painful to attend. The professor had a theory that she was an emerging telepath who couldn't control what she could hear. They didn't know.

Knock, knock, knock. Scott rapped on the door and waited for a response. After about five seconds a short woman with mousy brown hair and deep hazel eyes opened the door and politely said, "Hello, how can I help you?"

Scott replied, "Are you Miss Lynwood?" She nodded and he continued, "I'm Scott Summers and this is Dr Jean Grey. We're here on behalf of Xavier's school for the gifted to talk to you about your daughter Lorrain."

Margret Lynwood smiled at them and invited them in, "If you could keep as quiet as possible it would be appreciated, Lorrain is having a rather good day today and I would hate for it to get worse again. Her migraines are only getting worse. I can't see the harm in you meeting her if you want to though. "

The two teaches nodded and sat in the living room. Jean asked questions about Lorrain's condition and talked about how the school would be able to help her without Margret going into severe debt at the same time. Margret was more than happy for her daughter to go if it meant she would be getting help.

They then visited her. Margret knocked lightly on the door and quietly called through, "Lorrain, we have visitors who would like to meet you." The response was a loud groan and permission to enter. Lorrain's room was dark but they could both make out her silhouette on the bed massaging her temples before pulling herself into a seated position. Margret left the room.

Jean greeted the girl, "Hello Lorrain, my name is Dr Jean Grey and this is my colleague Scott Summers."

The girl on the bed attempted a weak smile and addressed Jean, "You're a doctor. You can help with this right?"

Jean nodded, "That's the plan."

They then explained the school but this time they included the fact that all of the students and teachers were mutant. Lorrain seemed to like the idea of being around other people like her. She also cracked many jokes and smiles.

Scott and Jean left to get the papers signed so Lorrain could start that term.

As she was shutting the door Margret called out, "Thank you so much for this."

The two X-men smiled.

.

The holidays drew to a close and Lorrain Lynwood looked at her two suitcases filled with all her belongings. She didn't own much. She hated the thought of an airport full of people because people had negative effects on her migraines.

Three days later and she was being wheeled through the terminal by her mother. Her head pounded and she wanted to pass out. The plane trip was hours of agony and the terminal in New York City was even larger with even more people in it. She paused off to the side and closed her eyes. Her mother said the school was sending either Mr Summers or Dr Grey but this place was so big she would probably miss them. She smiled and remembered their mental patterns. This was part of her power she could control. She scanned the building before making her way to the mental signature that represented Scott Summers.

She rolled over to him and he seemed genuinely surprised that she had found him. He also seemed pretty shocked that she was moving and smiling with the headache he could see building.

He smiled, "You ok?"

She nodded, "The migraine is terrible but oh well, nothing I can really do. It's not like I can meditate in here."

They both laughed and he pushed her to the car. She manipulated herself into it before he folded up the chair and put it into the boot along with her luggage.

He supressed his shock, "You're good at that, getting chair to chair."

She smirked and responded, "Hey, you learnt to walk, I learnt chair acrobatics."

They drove away. Lorrain somewhat enjoyed being in a moving car because she only got flickering pain rather than the usual pounding. In a car she could smile, laugh, talk and listen freely and without strain. She could feel fairly normal.

Scott realised this was the first time he had properly seen Lorrain since last time was in almost pitch black. She had long, ebony hair pulled back into a messy ponytail and grey eyes the colour of an overcast sky before rain, both of which contrasted with her sun-deprived, pale, Caucasian complexion. The eyes were gloomy, haunting even, and held much more depth than any eye should. She was thin but had strong, muscular arms shown off by her short-sleeve teal tee. Her leggings were a dark greeny-gold with low pockets so she could put her hands into them whilst sitting in her chair. Her boots were green and purple converses.

He also observed how different she seemed in a moving car. It the telepath theory was correct then it was probably because there was only one mind she was in prolonged contact with. He thought about the school grounds and A) how they were adapted for wheelchair users and B) how much she would probably love the quiet wooded areas.

She interrupted his thoughts, "Will I be the only person in the school in a chair?"

He replied with a smirk, "No, Professor Xavier is also in a wheelchair."

She smiled and looked back out of the window.

.

Ororo smiled as Scott's car pulled up. Of all the students arriving this one intrigued her. She knew as a teacher she shouldn't say that but this was one of the most curious cases of uncontrolled mutation and she would be the only other person besides Professor X in a wheelchair. Scott left the car and pulled the chair out of the boot, un-collapsing it and bringing it round. She watched the girl hop herself onto the chair skilfully and unaided before wheeling herself forward. Scott drove his car to the garages, promising to deal for her bags for her and the girl stopped just inside of the doors watching everything and waiting for other students.

Ororo watched with curiosity as a coach full of students arrived when suddenly the girls face went white before she clutched her head and passed out. She felt herself moving to the student but Scott appeared out of no-where and nodded at Storm showing he had the situation under control before wheeling her away. Ororo turned and greeted the new and returning students.

.

Jean Grey wasn't expecting her fiancé to wheel an unconscious Lorrain into her med-lab while she and Professor X were talking. Charles gasped and (sort-of) explained, "Of course, she's an empath. She feels everyone's emotions when she is near them. She has no control so the mix turns into pain"

Jean decided to expand because Scott looked clueless, "The influx of people overwhelmed her systems and caused her to pass out. It's probably also the cause of the migraines. Her mother mentioned being around people made it worse." They moved her onto a medical bed and left Professor X with her, leaving to help Ororo with the students.

Charles sat patiently and waited for the school's first empath to wake up.


End file.
